Kiss
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada ciuman sama sekali! Fic based on Role Chat with Silan Haye.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Brotherly-love. Nudity. Kissing. Minim Deskripsi. Hint incest.

**Summay :** Aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada ciuman sama sekali!

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<br>**

_based on RC**  
><strong>_between  
><strong>Silan Haye<br>**and  
><strong>Ryuna Ohime<strong>

* * *

><p>"Veee~ kakaaaaaak~~."<p>

Seorang adik yang memiliki rambut coklat terang berbeda dengan sang kakak telah duduk di atas ranjang mereka. Dia memandangi wajah kakaknya. Bisa terlihat kerutan bertanda kekesalan sang kakak akibat suara adik yang menyambutnya dari alam mimpi.

"Apa! Ugh, pagi-pagi sudah berisik!" keluhnya sambil mengambil bantal yang tadi ditiduri adiknya untuk menutupi kepala. Tanpa memikirkan nada kasar yang dilontarkan kakaknya, si adik menarik-narik bantal yang menutupi kepala kakaknya. Terlihat dia bertekad kuat membangunkan kakaknya.

"Kakaaak~~ ayo, bangun vee~!" terdengar suara bergemuruh dari perutnya, " kan hari ini Kakak yang harus buat sarapan vee~ aku mau makan Kak~ ayo banguuuun~~!"

"Ugh! Kau ini berisik seka…" mata coklat gelap milik yang tua terbelalak ketika dengan kesal menoleh untuk memarahi. Wajahnya merah seketika bak tomat yang disukainya. Bersamaan dengan_ tone_ merah yang semakin jelas, nada tinggi berisi pikiran yang berkecamuk menjadi kata-kata, "SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI KUBILANG JANGAN BERKELIARAN TANPA PAKAI BAJU, HAH! KALAU _PERVERT BASTARD_ ITU MELIHATMU GIMANA COBA!"

Si adik tampak terkejut. Bukan karena bentakan kakaknya. Itu sudah hal biasa. Tidak lagi menjadi hal istimewa yang sanggup membuatnya kaget. Hanya saja, kata-kata yang terlontar itu membuatnya kaget. Mata _amber_-nya memperhatikan sang kakak. Menatapnya lembut. Membiarkan dirinya dibalut dengan selimut untuk menutupi kulitnya yang telanjang. Kehangatan menghampiri. Tidak hanya dari selimut yang sudah menghangatkannya, tetapi hatinya terasa hangat. Menerima perasaan marah sang kakak yang tak ingin dirinya dilihat orang lain. Mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Betapa senang hatinya sampai-sampai seulas senyum terkembang menghiasi wajah.

"Vee~? Kakak sendiri juga gak pake baju," dia mendekatkan diri sambil membuka selimut yang digunakan menutupi tubuhnya. Seraya merapat, selimut itupun menutupi tubuh keduanya yang saling bersentuhan. Si Adik memeluk lembut kakaknya agar selimut itu masih menutupi mereka, "Kakak juga ditutupi badannya vee~ nanti kalo dilihat Kak Spain, dia bisa mimisan vee~."

"Chi-Chigi! Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" dia melepaskan diri menuju ke arah lemari baju dengan wajah merah padam. Sebelum mengejar tanpa tertutup sehelai benang apapun di tubuhnya, si adik tersenyum meminta, "Vee~~ pakaikan bajuku dong kaak~~."

Dia berlari ke arah kakaknya yang cepat-cepat mengambil baju lalu melempar ke adiknya, "Nih! Pakai ini! Cepat, _dammit_!"

"Ve~!" ia kaget menerimanya, "kok dilempar, Kak?" dan memasangkan kancing dengan pelan-pelan. Hal ini membuat kakaknya risih melihat itu. Dia pun mendekati adiknya dan menarik baju yang tengah dipasangkan dengan pelan oleh si adik itu secepat kilat. "Jangan mengancing baju lama-lama, bodoh! Kau bisa masuk angin!" Seketika wajahnya memerah tidak mau melihat dada adik yang belum terbungkus pakaian.

Adiknya mengiyakan dan diam membiarkan kakaknya mengancingkan bajun. Namun, pandangan mata mengarah pada baju si kakak, "Veee~ kakak juga belum terkancing vee~" kemudian membantu mengancingkan. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh kulit di balik baju yang ia kancingkan. Membuat si Pemilik memanggil namanya dengan wajah merah, "Ve-veneziano…"

"Ve~?" ia heran.

Begitu memandang kakaknya, ternyata wajah mereka sudah berdekatan. Ia pun mengerti maksud dari itu. "Kakak mau ciuman selamat pagi ve~?" mencium lembut bibir dihadapannya itu. Reaksi teriak sambil mundur menjauh serta berkata, "A... Apaan sih kau ini! Jangan tiba-tiba cium orang gitu dong!".

"Ve? Bukannya kakak yang mendekatkan wajah dengan aku?" jawab adiknya. Sementara, terus mundur tanpa melihat ke belakang, ia pun terantuk pintu lemari. Si Adik mendekati cemas, dia membelai kepala kakaknya yang terantuk, "Sakit ya, Kak? Yang mana ve~?"

Berusaha menahan sakit, terdengar pembelaan diri, "Si… siapa yang…! Aku tidak mau cium kamu, bodoh! D… dan… jangan usap-usap kepalaku… chigi…" meski masih membiarkan kepalanya diusap-usap. "Tapi kita belum ciuman pagi ini vee~~" disusul perutnya yang berbunyi sebelum meresmikan pernyataan, "Kaaaak~~ lapaaaar vee~~."

"SALAH SIAPA COBA KITA BELUM SARAPAN!" bentak kakaknya lagi. "Che! Ya sudah, aku bikin sarapan dulu!" beranjak pergi namun terhenti sesaat. Dia berbalik ke posisi adiknya duduk untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi, "I… itu cuma biar kau tidak nangis!"

Dengan wajah memerah dia pergi ke dapur. Sang adik mengikuti dengan senyum senang, "Veeeeee~~ masak yang enak ya kaaak~~" lalu duduk manis di meja makan yang mengarah ke dapur. Ternyata hal itu mengganggu kakak yang sedang memunggunginya untuk memasak.

"Daripada kau duduk-duduk di situ seperti orang bodoh, bantuin dong! Dasar adik bodoh! Che!"

"Tidak dong kak~~ hari ini giliran kakak vee~~," ia memandangi kakaknya, "atau kalau kakak mau aku bantu, cium dulu vee~"

Gerakan kakaknya terhenti. Nadanya meninggi, "Darimana kau belajar kata-kata itu, hah!". Dengan kesal dia memotong tomat, masih terus mengutuk, "Pasti dari _wino bastard_ mesum itu! Atau dari kentang albino busuk itu! Awas kalau ketemu mereka, berani-beraninya mengotori pikiran _fratellino_-ku! Grrrrrrr!

"Kok kakak tahu ve? Diajari juga ya?"

"Che! M-mana mungkin aku belajar hal seperti itu!" wajahnya makin memerah. Pertanyaan selanjutnya timbul, "Tapi kakak bisa tahu vee~~."

"I-itu kan karena aku bermimpi... Aaaaa! Tidak tidak TIDAK! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK PERVERT SEPERTI ORANG-ORANG ITU! CHIGIIII!"

"Memang minta cium itu pervert, Kak?"

"Ku… Eh, KAU kan minta dicium di bibir! Itu pervert!"

"Kan kita selalu ciuman veee?"

"I... Itu... Itu kan beda! Kita sekarang sudah dewasa tau! Ja.. Jangan main cium seenaknya!"

"Tapi itu tradisi veee~~."

Terdengar ragu-ragu, si Kakak mengalihkan pandangan, "Cuma… Jangan cium tiba-tiba atau minta keseringan! Malu-maluin!"

"Ve? Bukan enak bisa ciuman terus veee~~?"

Suara kecil terdengar berbisik, "Uh... umm… A... Aku kan... tidak bilang tidak boleh cium sama sekali…."

"Ve? Kakak bilang apa ve? Aku tidak dengar ve~."

"A... Aku... Itu, yang tadi kau bilang itu…"

"Yang mana vee? Aku bicara banyak kak. Yang mana vee?"

"Yah! Ya yang tadi itu! Masa kau tidak tahu yang mana? Dasar bodoh!"

"Yang kakak maksud itu yang mana vee~? Kan banyak kaaaakkk~~," jawaban kali ini membuat kakaknya kehilangan kesabaran. "Ggaaaah! Sudah! Tidak usah bahas itu terus! Ini sarapannya tidak selesai-selesai nih!" ia memasukkan tomat yang dipotongnya ke panci agar adiknya tak perlu melihat wajahnya yang semakin merah padam sekarang.

Si adik kesenangan, "Vee veeee~ tidak mau kubantu, Kak? Nanti kakak malah memotong dapur ini vee~~."

Sudah lelah, akhirnya dibalas, "Ka... Kalau kau tidak mau bantu ya sudah! Aku tidak akan masak pasta! Humph!" dan itu memicu kekhawatiran adiknya yang segera ke sampingnya sambil membujuk, "Kakak masak pasta veee~~ masak ya kaaak~~."

"Masak sendiri!" terlihat lagi-lagi terlihat warna sebagai isi hati di wajah itu. Mendengar itu adiknya menangis merengek, "Veeeeeeeeeee! kaaaaaaakkkk masakiiinn veeeeee! aku mau masakan kakak!"

Justru tangisan adiknya membuatnya merasa sedikit senang. "Dasar… adik cengeng. Su… Sudah… Jangan nangis… Aku masakin pasta," ucapnya seraya mengelus-elus kepala adiknya dengan canggung. Rasa senang memenuhi hati sang adik yang meski masih menangis kini memeluk erat, "_Graziee Fratello_!_ Ti amo_ vee~~"

Pelukan malu-malu terasa di punggung si adik ketika kakaknya membalas peluk. Ia berbisik pelan, "Jangan sering-sering ciuman…"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau mau begitu, atau tidak ada ciuman sama sekali?" ancamnya. Merasa terdengar aneh, cepat-cepat dia menambahi,"Bu... Bukannya aku suka dicium atau apa sih! Che!"

"Veeee! Aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada ciuman sama sekali veee!"

"Makanya, jangan minta yang aneh-aneh! Cium cukup waktu bangun aja... terus kalau mau pergi... terus waktu pulang... terus… waktu mau tidur…." ia terdiam mengingat banyaknya jumlah ciuman yang mereka lakukan dalam sehari. Adiknya yang dari tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama menyela detik saat si kakak terdiam, "Tapi, Tapi, kalau sedih, harus dikasih ciuman hiburan juga kak. kalo seneng, juga harus kasih selamat dengan ciuman kak. kalo kesel, harus ditenangin dengan ciuman juga veee~~."

Sang kakak terpana menatap adiknya, berkomentar dalam hati,"_Ba-banyaknya…_" sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa kau suka sekali berciuman?"

"Karena kata-kata kakak kasar," jawabnya spontan membuat kakaknya makin tercengang memerah di wajah. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika jari si adik menyapu pelan permukaan bibirnya yang cukup lembab dimulai dari ujung bibir kiri menelusuri bibir atas sesuai bentuknya diakhiri dengan menelusuri bibir bawah sambil menjelaskan, "Tapi bibir kakak lembut. Dari bibir ini selalu keluar kata-kata menyakitkan, tapi dari bibir ini juga aku merasakan kakak sayang sama aku dengan berciuman."

Si adik mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium lembut bibir kakaknya sebentar sebelum berbisik, "Selalu terasa manis. Aku suka."

Kalah sudah kakaknya yang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan mengakui dengan suara kecil, "_Si_."

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Pasta kakak selalu enak veee," senyum si adik puas dengan pasta yang dibuatkan. Sang kakak masih memandanginya dengan wajah memerah tak mengindahkan pujian adiknya itu. Dia terus memandangi adiknya sambil bertobang dagu. Tatapan matanya akhirnya membuat adiknya terganggu dan bertanya, "Kenapa kak?"

"Kau…" terlihat ragu mengatakan, "belajar banyak rupanya…"

Mendengar itu pun, senyuman bangga terkembang di wajahnya, "Tentu saja vee~ Kak France memberiku pelajaran privat."

"APAAAAAAA?"

* * *

><p>AN: Dialog dalam fic ini merupakan RC (role chat) dengan **Silan Haye** kecuali bagian ending (dimulai dari dialog pertanyaan tentang kenapa suka sekali berciuman) dan omake. Sebenarnya ingin di publish sebagai anniversary 1st kemarin tapi kondisi tidak memungkinkan jadi publish di hari ini deh. Selamat Ulang Tahun Spain! XD

_Silan, there are no words to describe how happy you make me for this whole time_. _You give me so much happiness and love. Thank you_ X')


End file.
